


Blame the Red Wine

by hellomoonrise



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: What happens when Drunk!Wonpil goes home to the DAY6 dorm and decides to annoy the eldest member?It wasn’t supposed to happen but all thanks to that goddamn red wine and French lesson. Jae is gonna kill Younghyun in the morning— or not.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Blame the Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole word vomit and nothing else. I mentioned Jae and Sungjin’s hiatus in the story but please note that this is all FICTION. Nothing in this story is related to their real life hiatus.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“ _Jaehyungie-hyuuuuuung.”_

It’s fucking midnight, Jae thought. He’s used to Wonpil’s clinginess but not at this hour. Especially not when he’s playing Valorant. 

“Jaeee-yaaa. Open the door, hyung.”

_ Goddamn it.  _ He left the game after telling his friends he has to deal with something. 

“What the fuck do you want, Pil? I’m playing.” Jae sounded aggressive while opening the door. Oh shit.  _ Oh shit _ . 

“Jaehyung… are you mad?” Wonpil is close to crying. And he reeks of alcohol. Jae knows that this small man is extremely emotional (and very vocal about his feelings) when he’s drunk. Wonpil’s eyes are starting to glisten with tears and Jae knows he has to act fast before the man in front of him sobs his heart out. 

“Oh no I’m not mad! I was just playing, is all.” Jae explains more calmly, very very gently. Then Wonpil smiles brightly.

“Okay!” Wonpil’s emotions suddenly changed. This man’s emotional energy is at 120kph when drunk.  _ Cute. _ “Can I watch you play, hyung? I wanna tell you all what we did earlier!”

Jae knows that he cannot deny Wonpil or else he’ll have to deal with Sungjin tomorrow if the boys find out that Jae (again) made Wonpil cry. It’s not that Wonpil is a crybaby… but whenever they fight, one of them cries and the other boys have to make sure they make up. And really, he’s had enough of Sungjin’s sermon about how Wonpil just loves to annoy him and Jae should get used to it, blah blah. 

“Okay fine.” Jae opens the door for the younger one to enter. He has no choice but to mute himself while playing or else, his friends will hear all about Wonpil’s shenanigans. Thankfully, this round of game is almost done. 

“Who are you playing with, hyung?” Wonpil sounds like a curious toddler. He’s drunk. He’s so talkative and curious when drunk. 

“Just my friends overseas.” Jae’s team is on the winning end at least. He isn’t that sour that Wonpil is annoying him. His teammates (and of course, himself) is good. 

“Overseas?! You know, hyung, I met a foreigner today. Younghyun-hyung and I shot for his YouTube vlog and we learned French.” Wonpil says with enthusiasm. Jae listens half-heartedly. He has to focus on this one last round for the team to secure the win. 

“We met someone to teach us and he studies here in Seoul but also works as a model! He’s so cool because he says those French words so easily!”

“Yeah? Like what?” Jae really isn’t interested but he doesn’t want to sound rude to his bandmate. 

“Like  _ Tous Les Jours  _ and  _ Paris Baguette  _ and  _ Bonjour… _ ” Wonpil lists down the words and tries his best to sound as good as he did in the shoot. “And his pronunciation is so _ sexy _ , hyungie!”

_ Victory!  _ Jae’s computer speakers blasted off. They won but Jae’s hands on his computer mouse and keyboard stopped moving. 

Sexy?  _ What. _

“Oh! You won! Your team won! Hyung! Congratulations!” Wonpil jumped out from where he was sitting and went to hug Jae.  _ Damn it, Wonpil’s a hugger too when he’s drunk _ , Jae thought. “We should drink! To celebrate your win!”

Jae has already closed the game and said goodbye to his friends on the chat. Jae is getting lightheaded, it seems. 

“Let’s go!” Wonpil keeps on persuading, to the point of dragging Jae’s arms for him to stand up. 

“Wonpil, you’re already drunk.”

“And? One more bottle won’t hurt!”

“Wonpil.” Jae says firmly. And Wonpil becomes quiet. He returns back to the mini sofa that Jae has in his room. “Not mad. Let’s talk about the shoot.”

Drunk Wonpil is easy to agree with, if things revolve around him. So Wonpil continues on with the story from earlier. 

“As I was saying earlier, his pronunciation was sexy—“ Hearing it a second time doesn’t make it any better. Wonpil has never called his English pronunciation  _ sexy _ . It was the same words of amazing or wonderful or good or funny. But never sexy. Believe it or not, Jae wants to hear that. 

Wonpil keeps on talking about how French pastries are so good and the wine is delicious and maybe he drank too much of it. Jae is still a bit lost with the “sexy” comment but what caught him off guard was this:

“I felt so comfortable with the teacher so he gave me his number and we can hang out again!”

What. **What.** _I am killing Brian._

Wonpil’s laughs fill the room but it feels deafening for Jae. Is this what they call it? Is this  _ jealousy _ ?

The Kakaotalk notification from Wonpil’s phone stops the younger one from talking. “Oh! He texted me! I should say to him that I got home already.” And Wonpil giggled. He  _ giggled _ .

Now, Jae is pissed. He is doing this on purpose. Wonpil is clearly making him feel this weird feeling of jealousy. And he is. He is jealous. 

Because ever since he and Sungjin went on hiatus from promotions, Jae never left the room. Whenever Wonpil tried to reach out, he never really gave the shorter man the opportunity. He closed himself off. But Wonpil was ever patient, just as everyone else with him. Wonpil stayed away when Jae told him so. Wonpil hung out with Brian and Dowoon more. 

But now that he is getting better, little by little, maybe he wants the same attention from Wonpil again. He’s selfish, he admits that; but Wonpil’s annoyance gives him strength somehow… and he misses the kisses too. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

Wonpil is still giggling, and Jae hates it. (Not really, he just hates that he’s not the one causing the giggles.) And he wants it to stop. Now.

Jae gets up from his expensive-ass computer chair— he needs to fix his back, okay!— and goes to where Wonpil is sitting at. He forcefully takes the phone from Wonpil’s hands. A complaint of “HEY! What the fuck!” comes from Wonpil. (Drunk Wonpil is definitely angrier.)

“Stop texting him.” Jae commands.  _ That was harsh… _

Wonpil stands up and now they’re eye-to-eye (or at least as eye-to-eye that they can be; fuck height difference.)

“And why is that!” Wonpil’s voice is definitely loud now and they’re damned.

“Because.”

“What?”

“I don’t like that French guy.”

“You’re so judgemental, hyung. You haven’t even met him! He likes video games too and he’s a foreigner, too. He models and he’s actually really good modelling. He’s really attr—“  _ Hmmph. _

_ Damn it. _ This is so cliche. The same cliche that Jae hates. The same cliche that he never ever thought would happen to him. But here he goes. Kissing his bandmate to interrupt the other’s words. Jae in another universe would actually punch him for participating in the same cliche that he despises. In this universe though, Jae’s thoughts are filled with soft lips, the jaw that he’s holding, the taste of red wine, and the tongue he’s sliding through the younger’s lower lips to taste more.

Jae notices the younger is frozen to his place. Shit. He clearly made a huge mistake by kissing somebody who clearly doesn’t want anything from him… and who’s clearly into the model French dude. So he pulls away and whispers an apology, “I’m sorry, Pil.”

He feels shameful. He shouldn’t have done that. He takes a step back to return to the computer chair and decides to never talk to Wonpil again. He’s had enough of his stupid ass, and now he’s losing a friend too. He feels a hand on his wrist to stop him from moving away.

“Jaehyungie-hyuuung. What are you doing?” Wonpil says in such a whiny tone. God, even after his stupid move, Wonpil sounds like it was all okay.

“Wonpil, can we not talk about this anymore? I’m tired. You’re drunk and —“  _ Hmmph _ .

He clearly didn’t expect that. Now, it was Jae who’s frozen to his place, with Wonpil’s small hand holding his face and his tongue trying to gain entrance. With this, Jae finally reciprocates the kiss. 

Jae’s hands move to Wonpil’s waist and pull him closer. Wonpil plays with the taller man’s hair gently, and it sends shivers to Jae. The younger one smiles while Jae doesn’t stop giving short kisses to the other. Their hands roam in wherever they find comfort— the neck, the back, arms, jaws, chest. They’re breathless and it’s exhilarating . And they have to stop.

Wonpil giggles. Jae feels like his heart is about to combust any passing second.

“Hyung, you got jealous!” He really has no filter when drunk. “Don’t worry; your English is very sexy. And you can totally be a model too. I like you too. More than any guy. And your lips taste better than the red wine I had.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedbacks and kudos!  
> You can follow my [twitter](http://twitter.com/hello_moonrise) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/hello_moonrise). 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
